


next to godliness

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, it got a tinny bit angsty i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Are gods naturally good are flirting? Do they realize that what they’re saying could be construed as flirting? Do they know that they’re flirting at all or are they just really good with words and its human understanding and interpretation of intention that’s deficient and reaching and hopeful?Ah, whatever. Daichi doesn’t have the time to philosophize about this.-----For KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend Day 2:Gods AU|Jealousy AU





	next to godliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with a sort of a continuation of these [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360972) [ fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217127).
> 
> It's highly suggested that these two be read first, for clearer context, but this one could probably stand-alone on its own, i guess...yeah.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Daichi packs his things in record time as soon as the professor dismissed them, and is out the door after a hasty goodbye to some of his classmates.

He’s set to meet Kuroo for today, as he promised he would take him to the shopping district and give him a tour of the town. His only class for the day should have ended earlier, but his professor went overtime and then one of his thesis advisee asked a bit of their time to answer a survey to which he couldn’t get out of.

In short, he’s running late. And with no means of communication to tell Kuroo so, his only chance is to run really fast in hopes he can make it to the bus station and take the scheduled trip that would arrive in 8 minutes. It’s not for the first time that Daichi is thankful for the years he’d spent as an athlete because the only thing helping him deftly avoid other students and colliding into walls and posts is the sense and instincts he’d honed during the years of playing volleyball.

He’s almost near the gates and is already rejoicing internally when he accidentally bumps into someone. Hard. The collision causing him to fall back on his behind.

“Ah, sh- I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” He apologizes quickly, already making a move to stand up, expecting to help the other person who’s probably in a similar state as him, but finds that it isn’t the case, because he’s eye level with legs wrapped in tight, black jeans.

“Woah, easy there,” comes a familiar voice.

Daichi knows that voice and slowly lifts his head up, taking in the long legs and the white and red letterman jacket, and come face-to-face with Kuroo’s worried expression.

“Are _you_ alright, Sawamura?” Kuroo offers a hand in front of him, which Daichi looks at dumbly before taking and he’s lifted from the ground, still in a daze.

“Sawamura?” Kuroo waves a hand in front of him and this snaps Daichi back to reality.

“…Kuroo-san?” He gives him a slow once over again, taking in the full outfit, vastly different from his traditional, godly clothes. Daichi’s already rapidly beating heart seems to go even faster, as he looks back at Kuroo, not realizing that his mouth is slightly open.

“Kuroo-san…you…you’re here.” Kuroo smiles at him, a small teasing one, as a hand comes up and gently lifts his chin, effectively closing his mouth.

Daichi recoils back at the contact and shakes his head, willing the blush to go away. Goodness, that’s so embarrassing. “What are you doing here?”

Kuroo shrugs a shoulder. “You weren’t at our meeting place and you’ve never been late. I got worried, so I looked for you.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” he says apologetically, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. “My class ran extremely late. I was on my way to go there, actually,” he pauses. “Wait, how _did_ you find me?” He frowns at Kuroo.

He remembered mentioning that he’s a university student, during one of their conversations when it came up, but he’s sure he didn’t say which university he’s attending. It isn’t exactly near the mountain Kuroo guards and he doubts that Kuroo knows of it, since he’d mentioned that during his heyday, educational institutions are reserved for the royals and nobles, and not hunters.

Kuroo grins at him. “Well, I just thought of you and I appeared here.”

Daichi chokes, face warming again, as he rubs his chest over his heart to try and quell its beating. He’s long since admitted that he probably likes the god more than he should, and he’s also accepted that his feelings may not come into fruition because of the obvious disparity between their natures. He settled for being friends with the god, as long as he can keep on meeting him, but sometimes, Kuroo says things like this, things that make his heart burst and hopes high, and he can’t help but fall even more.

Are gods naturally good are flirting? Do they realize that what they’re saying could be construed as flirting? Do they know that they’re flirting at all or are they just really good with words and its human understanding and interpretation of intention that’s deficient and reaching and hopeful?

Ah, whatever. Daichi doesn’t have the time to philosophize about this.

“Anyway,” he says, clearing his throat. “Are you ready to go now?”

“Lead the way.”

Daichi takes Kuroo to the shopping district, where he looks at everything with wonder like a child would when taken to an amusement park. Daichi may have snapped a few pictures of him with his phone because he wants a keepsake of that expression on Kuroo’s face.

When they got hungry, or well, when Daichi got hungry, since he isn’t sure if gods feel hunger like humans do, he takes him to the restaurant and introduced Kuroo to his favorite ramen and treated him with favorite human food, grilled mackerel. Kuroo appreciated the play on his senses, sniffing the air in lungful and slurping the noodles like a real pro. He was also amused by the cooks and the deft way they chop and sauté the ingredients in the pan.

He also takes Kuroo to the café that serves the crepe cake he brought to eat with him, during his birthday last year.

Which, on hindsight, was not a really good idea.

Daichi isn’t ignorant of the looks that Kuroo had been getting from people, especially girls, who crane their necks and follow Kuroo with their eyes and giggle amongst themselves as he pass by. He really can’t blame them, because even he can’t really take his eyes off Kuroo. He looks eye-catching because of his height and hairstyle, and has this aura that just pulls people’s attention on him. Daichi isn’t sure if it’s his godly powers that is doing that, or Kuroo’s just naturally magnetic.

He doesn’t think that Kuroo noticed, far too engrossed with looking at the shops display and asking and talking to Daichi about it, which is good. But Daichi does, and well, it’s not making him feel good. He’s been fighting the urge to take Kuroo’s hand or hold onto his arms, just so he can show it to these girls that they’re together. He can’t have them thinking that they have a chance. He frowns at himself for thinking that, realizing that he’s acting jealous when he doesn’t have the right.

It’s the thought that keeps him sane as he watches the waitress obviously flirt with Kuroo, asking him if he needs anything else as she puts the plate of pastries on their table and don’t hesitate to call since she’ll be available for him, when he told her that he doesn’t, all complete with a quick flutter of her eyebrows.

Kuroo’s mercifully ignorant of the attempt and just graciously thanked the waitress with a polite smile. What he did notice is the way that Daichi stabs down on his own crepe cake and shoves almost half of it into his mouth.

“You must really like the cake, huh?” He grins, leaning his chin on his hand, opting to watch Daichi first than take a bite of his own cake.

Daichi hums noncommittally and gives him a forced smile.

Kuroo sobers up, noticing the off behavior. “Sawamura, are you alright? Is something wrong?”

Daichi looks at the worry creasing Kuroo’s brows and swallows his food. “It’s nothing, I’m sorry.” He shakes his head. It’s not Kuroo’s fault that he’s feeling like this.

It’s silly and really petty and Daichi’s unaccustomed to the feeling and rather put-off by it. He wants Kuroo to see the town, but if it involves other people noticing him, attracted by him, a part of Daichi wishes that he didn’t make this promise instead. That they just spend time in Kuroo’s cave, sharing stories about what it’s like a few eons ago, and how the world has changed while Kuroo remains the same.

Which is selfish of him, because Kuroo’s also a friend that he likes to genuinely help and genuinely wants to enjoy things with. He has underestimated how this outing would go though, because as much as he wasn’t expecting to get jealous over giggling groups of girls, it’s seeing Kuroo in normal clothes, spending time with him looking like this, that’s tugging his chest dangerously.

It’s a good imitation of what they could be doing if Kuroo’s a human instead of an actual god, but it’s also a painful reminder that it’s something that they actually can’t. The normalcy of all these is giving Daichi the false sense of hope that they can go beyond what they have right now, when he knows that it can’t.

Kuroo’s a god and he’s a mere human. But the human nature in him just _wants_.

Kuroo cups his face and rubs a thumb across his cheek softly. “What’s bothering you, Sawamura?”

Daichi meets his golden eyes, molten and bright under the café lights, and shakes his head. “It’s really nothing, Kuroo-san. Don’t worry. I’m just… tired.”

“We can go now, if you like.”

“No,” comes Daichi’s immediate answer. “I still want to spend time with you. I’ll be fine.”

Kuroo stares at him, studies his face and eyes, discerning the truth in them. “Alright,” he says. “But you know, you can always tell me if there’s something bothering you, right?”

He’s not ready to admit it to Kuroo yet, doesn’t think he ever would, period. But, he smiles and nod all the same.

As long as he can have this, as long as Kuroo would let him be friends with a supernatural being like him, then Daichi will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do a Bleach AU, a continuation of my shinigami fic, but alas, it got away with me and i'll probably just post it outside the event, once I finish it. So, have this one for the meantime.  
> And I know, I know... it's quite a cliffhanger, but I plan to add more to this, hopefully when Daichi's birthday rolls around. So, watch out for that one! :D
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading! <3


End file.
